


Memories and Regrets

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Stories [56]
Category: The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Confessions, F/M, Gen, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), Memories, Mistakes, Post-Movie: The Parent Trap (1998), Regret, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Set two years after the movie. Nick recalls some memories, and also remembers that he and Liz made a big mistake in not only getting a divorce back when they were married the first time, but also in splitting up the girls the way they did.





	Memories and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [GoodTimeTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTimeTonight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fatherhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55680) by [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii). 



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Walt Disney Pictures own the 1998 remake of The Parent Trap. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Memories and Regrets**

Nick shakes his head sadly as he remembers that fateful summer of 1998. It was only two years ago — but to him, it still seems like it was yesterday, in fact.

He knows it’s his fault he’s the epitome of what a bad father is supposed to be — or at least he can’t keep himself from believing as such (because he isn’t sure whether it’s true or not). Sometimes, he wonders... what could’ve happened if things had turned out nicely for him and Liz down the road? What could’ve happened after the girls were born and what could’ve helped him and Liz to not have all those arguments that led to them getting a divorce and splitting the twins up?

Of course, the latter of those two decisions, as he and Liz know, is the worst mistake they’d ever made — a mistake they tell each other they both regret.

If he had swallowed his pride and followed after Liz that first time she left... if he hadn’t angered her enough to make her throw that iron... if the two of them hadn’t conspired to keep the girls apart from each other — then maybe Hallie and Annie wouldn’t have decided it had to be the two of them against the world and never showing their true selves to anyone except each other. They wouldn’t have needed to cook up that scheme to switch places with him and Liz, as well as lie and manipulate to even keep him and Liz from separating them again.

However, Nick knows that what happened in the past between him and Liz doesn’t matter now. What happened, had happened, and he can’t go back and change it, no matter how much he wants to. However, Nick is glad that he and Liz are back together now, and he doesn’t want it any other way. 

Plus, he is still able to recall the epiphany he had when his fiancée, Meredith Blake (whom he’d eventually realized was a gold-digger after the girls played a few tricks on her in order to help him realize she wasn’t right for him at all), had told him to choose between her and his daughters. He is now glad he made the right decision in choosing Hallie and Annie the way he did; to him, Liz was better, as she loved him for him despite his flaws. Meredith, on the other hand, didn’t love him at all — she just wanted to get her hands on his money.

What makes him feel regretful now is that he lost Hallie’s trust that summer when she was eleven. And he would give anything — and he means anything — to get that trust back again. But he doesn’t know how, nor does he know if it even **can** be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
